Human Banquet
by Fifi McFu
Summary: For Halloween.  Naruto's hungry.  WARNINGS: vore  i.e. cannibalism , guro, bloodplay! Vague mentions of NaruSasu! Enter at your own risk.


**For Halloween and because I was feeling particularly violent.**

**WARNINGS: This is NOT for the faint hearted. Contains guro, vore, bloodplay and bondage of some kind. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Naruto had to admit, the piano wire looked much better wrapped around Sasuke's neck than it did in the Uchiha's baby grand. He cocked his head to the side with a pleased grin, and brought his hand up to his mouth to lick some of the blood off it – whether it was his or Sasuke's, he had no clue, nor did he really care.

Speaking of blood, Sasuke was absolutely drenched in it. The white shirt which had been crisp and starched when he had walked through his front door was now ripped open to expose his chest and saturated with his own crimson life force. Naruto watched in fascination as red droplets rolled over the heaving pale abdomen, pooling in Sasuke's belly button before overflowing and dribbling down into his black slacks.

Naruto licked his lips, unable to help himself. The blood was just incredible – you could smell Sasuke's energy in it, and you could taste his defiance. The more that rolled out of the wounds in his neck and chest, the more defiant Sasuke became. His hands were clenched at his throat, trying desperately to loosen the piano wire though the look on his face told Naruto that he knew it was a lost cause. He only served to cut up his scrabbling fingers to shreds.

The smirk on Naruto's face was so lethal it could have killed on its own. This was _too_ easy. It had been ridiculously simple to get into Sasuke's home, even more so to attack from behind. The surprised, choking gasp as Naruto had lassoed him with the filched wire still played over and over in the blond's mind, as did Sasuke's violent struggles as he was dragged into the garden and tied to the maple tree in the corner.

Now, several hours later, the fight wasn't even close to gone from Sasuke, and that suited Naruto fine. He was enjoying the view in the moonlight, particularly the garish way that Sasuke's intestines were lolling out of the cut that stretched from defined hip to defined hip. Naruto hooked a hand into the slimy, tumbling mess and tugged hard, almost cackling when another foot or so of the stuff tumbled out of the incision.

Sasuke's scream as he did so was positively intoxicating.

The pale man's hands finally fell from his throat, lolling at his sides like those of a puppet, though he still remained conscious and glared at his captor insolently. His chest heaved and his entrails swung like a fucked up pendulum.

Naruto didn't think he would be able to resist for much longer. The pain in his teeth was absolutely excruciating from the smell of the blood and bodily fluids, and it didn't help that he had given himself a few tasters already to tease his taste buds.

One hand still curled in Sasuke's innards, he bent in close to the dying man. Blood was smeared all across the Uchiha's face, and he took the time now to lick him clean, shuddering at the coppery taste of hatred that sharpened it. He could hear Sasuke trying to growl, the sound weak and almost undetectable to human ears. The pale man's eyes were fluttering as though he was tired, and he was indeed fighting to keep his consciousness. If he slept now, he would probably never wake up.

"Don't sleep yet, bastard," Naruto chuckled. "We haven't got to the best part yet." He reached Sasuke's mouth and he slid his tongue along the firm line joining Sasuke's lips, which were almost white from lack of blood. He pried them open with his strong muscle and wrestled into Sasuke's mouth, tasting yet more blood that Sasuke had coughed up mixed with bile. He felt giddy with excitement because Sasuke was still trying to fight him, his tongue weakly pushing at Naruto's own in an attempt to reclaim territory of his own mouth.

Naruto loved the fighters. They tasted so _fucking_ good.

He released Sasuke's mouth with a smack, snickering at the way the other's head drooped. He was really fading now. Naruto had better work quickly if he wanted to get some last screams out of him.

He moved now to Sasuke's neck, admiring the deep cuts from the wire that slashed almost down to the Uchiha's windpipe. His greedy tongue darted out again and he lapped up some of the hot blood still pumping from the wounds, his entire body shuddering with the pleasure. He didn't even care when he cut his tongue on the wire, because his blood mixed with Sasuke's own was, if possible, even _more_ intoxicating.

"Thank you for the food," he laughed, and then sank his teeth into the flesh just below where the wire was, his long canines driving far into the muscle. Sasuke groaned in pain, shuddering beneath him as yet more blood was brought to the surface. Naruto lapped it up eagerly – the deeper blood was thicker, more potent and filled with the essence he craved for, that of Sasuke's hatred towards him that only fuelled him further.

He leaned bodily against his captive, his engorged dick seeking some friction through his bloodstained jeans on Sasuke's hip. He released his teeth from the colour-drained neck, and brought up the hand which had a firm grip on Sasuke's intestines.

"Second course." He bit into the fleshy entrails, groaning as juices flooded his mouth. Swallowing quickly, he took another bite, and several more, watching the expression on Sasuke's horrified, fading face. When he started to run out, he gave another vicious tug and more spilled out of the surgical cut – Sasuke kept his kitchen knife extremely sharp, which was lucky for him because if it had been blunt he would have lost blood more quickly.

The Hunger was fully in control now. Naruto didn't really care if Sasuke screamed or not by now – he could taste Sasuke's pain in his flesh and blood, he could see the absolute repulsion and fear on his face. He didn't need sound to tell him that he was killing Sasuke slowly, painfully. Right now, he wasn't bothered if the Uchiha stayed alive or not.

He was hungry, and there was so much of Sasuke to eat.

He got bored with the intestines after several minutes. By now, Sasuke's face was almost blue from blood loss. He was on the verge of eternal sleep, though he still appeared to be fighting it. His dark eyes were mere slits as he struggled to keep them open.

Naruto's grin was much too wide for his face. His hand moved to the hip-to-hip incision with half-eaten innards still spilling out of it, and with a grunt of excitement he shoved it in, his fingers clawing around for the third course. He made a small "aha!" sound when, almost elbow deep, he found Sasuke's liver.

The pain as Naruto took a claw full of the organ must have been too much for Sasuke, because with one last look that said "It wasn't supposed to end like _this_," those rather hypnotic dark eyes closed forever.

Naruto withdrew his hand, and shoved the section of liver into his mouth, chewing it slowly as if savouring a French cheese. As he swallowed, his eyes raked over the mangled mess that had once been his best friend, choosing the next morsel in his human banquet.


End file.
